


I'm an atom in a sea of nothing (looking for another to combine)

by kiii17



Category: Cloud Atlas (2012)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, mention of suicide
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiii17/pseuds/kiii17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://archiveofourown.org/works/1096161的中文翻译版本，已有授权</p><p>摘要：<br/>“我相信有另一个世界在等着我们，Sixsmith。一个更美好的世界，我会在那里等你。我相信死亡并不会持续很久，到我们初次接吻的科西嘉岛的星空下来找我。”<br/>Sixsmith等待着那个时刻的到来，他从未忘却，记忆刻入幻梦，盼望着Frobisher信中那个更美好的世界。<br/>他终于得偿所愿。</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm an atom in a sea of nothing (looking for another to combine)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm an atom in a sea of nothing (looking for another to combine)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096161) by [thischarmingmutant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thischarmingmutant/pseuds/thischarmingmutant). 



我相信有另一个世界在等着我们，Sixsmith。一个更美好的世界，我会在那里等你。我相信死亡并不会持续很久，到我们初次接吻的科西嘉岛的星空下来找我。  
你永远的，  
R.F.

信中的词句只能Sixsmith的脑海中循环往复地闪现，如此经年，仿佛手指捻过玫瑰念珠。另一个世界，一个更美好的世界，等待，死亡，但死亡并不会持续很久，就好像根本没有死去过一样。在Robert Frobisher的一生里，他没有做过一件违心之事。Sixsmith觉得他的朋友在死去之后也会是这样——做出这个选择之后，谁能断言他不会做出下一个选择呢？  
Sixsmith相信，至少迫使自己相信，他总是这样。  
他们曾并肩躺在科西嘉岛的星空之下，脸颊被酒精烧得绯红。Sixsmith的意识摩挲着那张留存于脑海中的相片，Frobisher的头发被风吹乱了，他笑着的眼眸，支肘坐着的时候黑暗勾勒出他奇异的柔软轮廓。我爱你（注：此处原文为法语），他说过，薄唇轻轻弯起的弧度让Sixsmith除去微笑之外根本无言作答。Sixsmith的脸红了，目光移向手指间一株卷曲的小草。哦，行了吧，Sixsmith，Frobisher调笑着，别这么腼腆。当Sixsmith再抬起头时，Frobisher的身体向他倾来，他们的鼻子撞在一起。在Sixsmith吻上他之前，Frobisher连发出一声哼笑都来不及，即使Frobisher爱这世上的一切，Sixsmith依然爱他如故。Sixsmith试图把“我爱你”从脑海里拖出来，付诸于语言。但他自然是失败了，他的唇贴着Frobisher的唇，心跳却依然像未经人事的中学生一样。Sixsmith几乎分辨不出现实和虚幻，但他毫无悔意地沉溺，他完全无法让自己后悔。  
他总是觉得这个吻是他这一生做过最勇敢的事情，当然这是在他义无反顾地冲向浴缸里的血泊，看见那最后一封承载着等待、死亡、寻找和继续的信之前。  
以某种方式，在某一天，Sixsmith会觉得时间的沙漏滴落太慢。他恐惧永恒的循环轮转，生命的弦时刻紧绷着，不得一刻休憩。他想要重温科西嘉岛的星空，但不是在那封最后的信里，他每次的重温却总与它狭路相逢。  
他把太多的时间花在一遍遍重播少时的景象上：他如何打包行李，如何买两次票，如何认为那个吻是他一生做过最勇敢的事情，他的心在Frobisher离去之后，就再也做不出这么有勇气的事了。在之后无数个不眠之夜里，Sixsmith想象着如果事情能有哪怕一点点改变：他如果能早一些到那里，Frobisher如果能永远不离开，永远遇不到Vyvyan Ayrs，永远找不到那把手枪。曾有一次，Sixsmith想象到如果自己根本没有遇见过Frobisher，但他不敢往下想。在浩瀚无穷的宇宙里，总有一些人注定相逢。  
Frobisher从没有丢下他一个人。Sixsmith的手指抚过那些信，直到他抚摸其中的一字一句都如抚摸盲文，信纸表面渐渐失去光泽，有的词他已经“摸”不到了。后来他再也不需要触碰了，因为每一字都以时光为墨刻在他的心脏上。但他还是保存着它们，偶尔阅读，小心翼翼地触碰，因为它们是Frobisher写的信，也是Frobisher留存给Sixsmith的东西，就像Frobisher的指尖划过他皮肤的记忆，墨水就如同他的指纹一般。Frobisher蘸着墨水写下这些词句，连同他的颤音和音符一起，那是他从未传授给Sixsmith的一门外语。六重奏是Frobisher的，但那些词句，曾经是——现在也是——他们共同的。  
但是，这也只能是记忆了。  
Sixsmith还保存着许多别的记忆——他的意识就如同一个档案馆——但他和Frobisher的故事留下的痕迹最深，刻在他的DNA上，闪烁在星河间，映在Frobisher正向他的望向的目光里。  
“我最亲爱的Sixsmith，”Frobisher说，嘴唇微微弯起，他笑着说，“真高兴你终于来了。”  
再次见到他让Sixsmith感到既奇怪又熟悉，他嘴中泛起一股火药的味道，然后又在刹那间消弭，就像他离开世界的那一瞬间一样。唯一一扇重要的门通向另一场生活，另一个有Frobisher的世界。Sixsmith深信着这一点，现在他终于来到了那个Frobisher曾许诺过的永恒，既遥远又像是昨天。  
他们又一次来到科西嘉岛的星空下了。不过这一次他们躺在床上，就像在剑桥的最后一夜一样。Frobisher又一次穿着Sixsmith的背心，除此之外什么也没穿。他们的一切都完整了——无关在另一个世界的死亡，他们丝毫不觉得被排除在那个世界之外。Sixsmith的思绪才变得清晰一些，他从没预料到事情会这样发展。但他们在这里，因为除此之外别无可能。爱：自然而强大的力量，真实存在的现象。Sixsmith曾告诉侄女爱能超越死亡。爱超越了Frobisher的死亡，也超越了他的。  
他一直深信不疑，这是他一直希望的。但没有什么能与他这一刻愉悦的轻笑相比，Frobisher钻进他的臂弯里，丝绸的被单上出现了皱褶。他蓦然想起：那个命运般的清晨，在敲门声打断他们的白日梦，打碎这一切之前，Sixsmith的脑中曾经闪现出一个念头：如果这就是永远该多好。他的手指划过Frobisher的嘴唇。我爱你，Frobisher低喃着，他口中的法语依然如此悦耳，那流动着的旋律Sixsmith永远也及不上。他托起Frobisher的下颌，直到尝到他口中蜂蜜、酒、夏天咸味的空气和微风混合的味道。  
“我想这就是永远。”他说着，舔吻着Frobisher的口腔。Sixsmith看进他的眼睛里，知道自己目光里的奇迹就快要喷涌出来。  
“是我们。”Frobisher说，跨坐在Sixsmith身上，慢慢解背心的扣子。Sixsmith的手流连在Frobisher的臀部。他漫不经心地把衣服扔在一边，低下头咧开嘴笑了。Sixsmith也笑了，就像曾经一样，但现在他才是真正地把这一切握在手中。  
星光灿烂得仿佛整个银河都要倾倒下来，近得触手可及，不再是冰冷而遥远的光。他们的故事又继续了，永远不会有终结。  
End


End file.
